Chapter 32
The chapter was named The House of Potter vs The Ministry. Plot With Harry Potter detained and being sent to a trial, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass both prepared themselves to leave school to assist as much as only possible to gather information's to get Harry out. Tracey Davis was elevated as the temporary leader of the Gray and the two girls left Hogwarts alongside Jacob Greengrass. They met up with Luna Lovegood at Greengrass manor and were trying to find ways to get Harry out of the dilemma. Albus Dumbledore was also moving, planting false evidence with a dark book nearby Harry's nightstand, having the alleged dark skill Harry used in the tournament. He next went to the Potter parents, to persuade them so he alone could become Harry's lawyer durng the trial. He also didn't want them to check the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, since that since that seemed to have been one major reason why they never met Harry. His overall goal was to get Harry to Azkaban, which the Gray were already aware of. With that knowledge, Jacob had a short discussion with Albus and tried to fool the older man with proclaiming, that him and Lord Slytherin would push for death via veil, since Harry was too dangerous, and additionally was making unwanted advances towards Daphne. By getting him rid off permanently, they would not have to deal with him later. Albus didn't want that and changed his lawyer position accordingly, so that Harry would not die since he didn't know what would happen to Harry's horcrux beyond the veil. Jacob also noted, the Lord Odgen's daughter Crinolow would be the prosecutor, but was secretly working on bailing Harry out. Harry was in the mean time trying to control his emotions, so he didn't get another magical meltdown. His split personality was constantly conjuring little glass ornaments wandlessly to cope with the fear of being trapped. There Albus met him, and explained that his wand could not be used as a defense and that veritaserum was neither an option. He wanted to pressure him to confess instead, yet Harry remained stubborn and proclaimed that he was innocent, so Albus left defeated. During the nights Harry could get additional help with Ginny with the mindscape trainings. The last of the three minor favors house Bones owned house Slytherin, were claimed by Daphne directly from Amelia Bones. She wanted the trial to be conducted fairly. Amelia would be sitting as one of the magistrates, and after some asking forth and back, since she proclaimed doing it anyway, Daphne stated she should bend the law a little bit, to make it as fair as only humanly possible. Alongside Albus, also Sirius Black visited Harry and talked a bit about his wandless skills, why it was so difficult to proclaim Harry's innocence even if Sirius knew for 100% that he was innocent. Sirius additionally confirmed being godfather to Harry, but was never there for him Sirius further invited Harry to meet his daughter Alexandra Black. He was scared that she would go to Slytherin, and with Harry already in Slytherin, she and him would have a common ground to talk with each other. Harry also told Sirius that he had and explained Cleithrophobia and wanted to go out as soon as possible. On other end Hermione and Daphne tried to figure out how the explosion of John's robes happened. After 7 weeks of stalling, the trial did start and Lucius Malfoy was there to witness it as well. By viewing the Hogwarts duelling memories beforehand, he concluded that Harry Potter could have been another Lord Voldemort, just like Lord Slytherin. Thus the diary told him to stop the plan of planting itself at Hogwarts, to unleash the Basilisk. The diary needed more information beforehand, so that all three Horcrux's wouldn't clash each other with their ideas. Xeno Lovegood also invited Lord Smith again, like at the duelling tournament, so he could be persuaded further to join the Gray. With Amelia, Augusta Longbottom and Madam Marchnabnks being seatied in the judges stand, Albus started his plea saying, Harry was claiming to be not guilty, and then rattling of reasons, that it was not true and that there should be only a minimum sentence for him. The prosecutor Crinolow then surprised him saying, that Harry cannot be guilty at all, considering all the evidence available. Amelia then ordered both two swap their places from persecutor to defender and then carry on with the trial, since that were the actual places both have prepared themselves for. Amelia thus fulfilled the final favor house Bones owned house Slytherin. That also changed the trial itself because Albus thought both parties would argue Harry being guilty for Azkaban or even for death, and that any evidence would not be needed to be provided. Now that the Gray wanted Harry innocent, the wand, the robes as well as the planted book would be used, actually showing Harry had to be framed by someone, or third parties being involved. Dumbledore tried to use as a last choice evidence, Harry's wandless skills for one possible reason, how the explosions could have went off. An expert provided instead some information, that with the print day of the planted book, Harry would have had not enough time to learn the dark explosion spell wandlessly. Another expert confirmed further, that the rune work on the robes were the reason for the explosion. Harry also showed his wandless skills before that, summoning a book by Albus, which had Albus's hair in it and he took it from there. Additionally Xeno took the opportunity during a pause to show Lord Smith an extended version of the Halloween event with a plain view of the chimaera, making the lord very angry to have such a dangerous animal near children, even though it was done with all legal channels. In the end Smith agreed to proclaim his family Gray and to vote Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, since he was one of the 10 board members. In a discussion between James and Lily Potter, it got also confirmed that due to a prophecy Albus once heard, the Potter's left Harry at the Dursley's. But now they seemed to doubt Albus's judgement and wanted to hear the prophecy themselves, once John was out of school. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power